Amour de Pirate
by the-dead-star
Summary: [L'Épervier] Après avoir écumé les mers pendant 10 ans, Yann de Kermeur revient à Brest. Il y retrouve Agnès, son amour de jeunesse. Mais entre eux, tout a changé...
1. Chapter 1

Amour de pirate

Chapitre 1

En sursaut, Léa se réveilla, un sanglot coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Ça allait faire six mois qu'elle avait crut perdre Yann, son fiancé.

Corsaire à la solde du roi, Yann était surtout connu sous le nom de l'Épervier, jadis pirate.

Revenu à Brest après dix ans, il avait affronté les démons de son passé : son amour interdit avec Agnès de Kermelec, sa fuite et son départ pour les Amériques.

Plusieurs fois, il avait faillit être pendu.

La dernière fois, Léa avait été présente, impuissante, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Heureusement, l'Épervier a toujours un tour dans son sac.

Et là encore, il s'en était sorti...

Rejetant les draps, elle sortit du lit et quitta la chambre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Yann était en train de discuter avec ses hommes pour savoir quelle était la meilleure route à prendre pour arriver le plus rapidement possible aux Amériques.

Ainsi, elle monta sur le pont, saluée par les membres de l'équipage.

Appuyée au bastingage, elle laissa ses pensées flotter dans sa tête, entremêlées à ses souvenirs.

Elle revoyait l'air blessé de Yann quand Agnès l'avait rejeté.

Au fond, il l'aimait toujours, elle le savait.

Mais elle, alors ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Léa ? »

Sursautant, elle tourna la tête et découvrit Yann à quelques pas d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

Le vent s'était levé et quelques boucles chocolat lui venaient dans la figure, dissimulant en partie son regard sombre et également sa célèbre cicatrice.

Obtenue lors d'un combat, elle partait de son sourcil gauche pour arriver à sa pommette.

Une balafre parmi tant d'autres...

Esquissant un minuscule sourire, Léa s'enquit :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je me le demande. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tes yeux sont brillants de larmes, Léa. »

« C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. »

Mais alors qu'elle levait la main pour s'essuyer les yeux, Yann l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Léa... »

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu ne pleures pas sans raison. »

Sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle se dégagea et fit quelques pas.

Face à la mer, elle le questionna :

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Agnès. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que... »

« Yann, elle serait partie avec toi quand vous aviez quinze ans ! Ne me dis pas que c'était une amourette sans lendemain ! »

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, le regard vert brillant de larmes, meurtri.

Il la dévisagea durant quelques secondes puis il lui répondit :

« Oui, je l'aimais. Mais c'était il y a _dix_ ans, Léa. »

« Et alors ? »

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai que quand je l'ai revue, ça m'a fait... un choc. Mais mon amour pour elle a finit par disparaître, Léa, je te le jure. C'était un amour impossible, je me suis fait une raison. »

Elle ne répondit pas, le fixant simplement.

Puis elle fit volte-face, ses boucles rousses suivant le mouvement au ralenti.

Quand elle quitta le pont du bateau, Yann soupira à nouveau.

Elle allait avoir du mal à le croire, il le savait.

Et pourtant, elle _devait_ le faire car ce n'était que pure vérité.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Durant toute la journée, Léa évita Yann.

Elle savait que c'était totalement puéril mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Du moins, pas maintenant.

Car si elle le voyait maintenant, elle accepterait immédiatement ses dires.

Or, pour le moment, son esprit était trop troublé pour réfléchir convenablement.

« Léa... »

Face à elle, Cha-Ka, l'indien d'Amérique, sauvé par Yann, devenu son frère de sang.

Elle le questionna :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu dois aller t'expliquer avec Yann. Son esprit est troublé. »

« Le mien aussi est troublé. »

« Alors en parlant, vous vous calmerez. »

Elle soupira.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien, je te suis. »

Oo*oO

Yann était installé dans sa cabine, toujours plongé dans une carte.

Poussée par la main de Cha-Ka, Léa fut bien obligée d'y entrer, Yann relevant la tête au bruit de ses bottes en entrant en contact avec le sol.

Il s'étonna :

« Léa ? »

« Cha-Ka m'a obligée. Il m'a dit que... tu étais troublé. »

« Il a bien fait. Il faut que nous parlions. »

« Je sais. »

Elle avança plus avant et la porte se referma derrière elle.

En silence, elle vint s'asseoir face à Yann.

« Si tu avais put vivre ton amour avec Agnès, est-ce que tu l'aurais fait ? »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant ? »

Il secoua la tête, répondant :

« Non. Elle vient de la noblesse, je suis corsaire. Aucun avenir n'est possible entre nous. De plus, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime, désormais. »

Bien malgré elle, Léa sourit.

Yann se leva alors, contournant le bureau derrière le quel il était assis.

Arrivé face à elle, il lui tendit la main en souriant.

Elle l'accepta et se mit également debout.

Ainsi, ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, se révélant tous leurs secrets.

Elle murmura alors, le regard toujours plongé dans les prunelles sombres de l'Épervier :

« Je te demande pardon, Yann. Je... j'aurais dut te faire confiance et... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, empêchée par les lèvres de son compagnon.

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle passa une main sur son épaule comme l'autre se perdait dans sa chevelure brune.

Et quand ils durent se séparer, en manque d'air, il souffla, son front collé contre celui de Léa :

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Léa. Tu étais inquiète et c'est tout à fait normal. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

« Tu compteras me demander en mariage, un jour ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

« Ainsi, c'est ce que tu briguais. Me passer la corde au cou. »

Toutefois, elle ne réagit pas positivement.

Elle se recula d'un pas, un air peiné sur le visage.

Il l'appela :

« Léa ? »

« Te passer la corde au cou, Yann ? Franchement, c'est ce que tu penses ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Toutefois, le mal était fait.

Seigneur, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Page 7


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Léa n'avait pas voulu manger, plongée dans un profond mutisme.

Assise contre un des trois mâts de « La Méduse », elle avait le regard dans le vide, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Toutefois, une voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

« De sombres pensées animent ton visage, Léa. »

« En effet, Cha-Ka. »

« Tu penses à Yann, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire sans joie.

« C'est chose courante, ces temps-ci. »

« Il veut t'épouser, pourtant. »

« ... »

« Il voulait déjà t'épouser à Brest mais la présence de Kermelec l'en a empêché. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle essayait de le retenir. »

« Agnès ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je croyais que... »

« Mariage malheureux. »

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Puis elle posa une seule question :

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans sa cabine. »

« Merci Cha-Ka. »

« Il mérite d'être heureux. Et toi aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, son sourire était sincère.

Elle se releva et descendit du pont.

Se dirigeant vers la cabine du capitaine, elle rencontra Main-de-fer en chemin qui l'avertit :

« Le capitaine prend son bain, mademoiselle Léa. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. »

Pour toute réponse, il sourit, dévoilant sa bouche édentée.

Oo*oO

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Yann lui faisait face, plongé dans l'eau d'une bassine en bois.

Et sur son torse, de nombreuses cicatrices, souvenirs des batailles gagnées comme perdues.

« Léa ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça. »

« Ce n'est rien, Léa. Je t'assure. »

« Je veux me marier avec toi, Yann. »

« Tu... tu le veux ? »

« Dès qu'on sera aux Amériques, je veux devenir ta femme. »

Lentement, elle le rejoignit.

S'agenouillant à côté du récipient, elle leva la main, la passant sur la cicatrice qui aurait put le rendre borgne.

Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse et elle en profita, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se reculer, il la retint par l'avant-bras.

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient assombris par le désir.

Il murmura :

« Viens avec moi.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place, Yann. »

« Et bien, tu viendras sur mes genoux. »

Elle arqua un sourcil mais devant l'air empressé du capitaine, elle ne put qu'obéir, se déshabillant prestement.

Elle enjamba le bord de l'ovale en bois et se retrouva alors sur les genoux de Yann.

Immédiatement, il l'embrassant, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

Elle enroula les siennes autours de son cou, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle.

Il grogna et elle sourit, mutine.

Il souffla alors :

« Sorcière. »

« Corsaire, mon capitaine. Corsaire. »

« À mon service. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Alors bouge. »

Elle sourit et s'exécuta, gémissant comme il grondait, les lèvres collées à son cou.

Il se déhancha à son tour et elle haleta, rouvrant les yeux et les plongeant dans ceux de l'Épervier.

« Yann... »

« Je sais. »

« Hhh. »

Ils continuèrent à onduler du bassin en cadence, se sentant inexorablement monter vers le septième Ciel.

Elle le sentit alors se crisper et il l'embrassa, étouffant son cri contre ses lèvres.

Toutefois, sur le pont, Cha-Ka sourit.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, enfin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Trois ans plus tard, la Méduse revenait dans le port de Brest.

À son bord, Yann de Kermeur, dit l'Épervier.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

En effet, Léa était également là, portant un petit garçon d'un peu plus de deux ans, les boucles brunes mais le regard vert.

Pas de doute, c'était bien le fils du capitaine.

Ils mirent pied à terre, entourés par les badauds.

Yann tenait Léa par la taille tout en montrant de nombreux bâtiments à son fils qui observait la ville avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Cha-Ka le prit alors dans ses bras et les parents se retrouvèrent un peu seuls.

Immédiatement, il la prit par la main, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Elle rit :

« Yann ? »

« ... »

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la tirer par le bras.

Enfin, il s'arrêta.

Face à eux, une église.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle église.

C'était celle où il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, dix ans auparavant.

« Notre église... »

« Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Comment l'oublier ? »

Il sourit puis, d'un coup, l'adossa au mur de pierre.

Elle arqua un sourcil en souriant et il se pencha vers elle.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils enlacèrent leurs doigts, leurs alliances brillant au soleil.

Au loin, une silhouette noire baissa la tête, regrettant de ne pas avoir put conquérir le cœur de l'Épervier à temps.

Oo*oO

Léa chuchota :

« Je crois qu'on devrait retrouver les autres. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Yann, notre fils est tout seul. »

« Mais non, il est avec Cha-Ka. »

« Ton sauvage de frère lui ferait avaler des crevettes crues que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »

« Léa, tu connais Cha-Ka. Il serait _incapable_ de faire du mal à Thomas. »

« Oui mais il faut quand même rentrer. »

Il soupira, faussement attristé.

« Très bien. »

« Je te connais, l'Épervier. N'essaie pas de m'attendrir avec tes airs de martyr. »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Yann et il prit Léa par la main, la menant vers leur fils.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'un groupe d'arbres, elle s'arrêta.

Il se tourna vers elle, étonné qu'elle réagisse ainsi, et laissa échapper un glapissement _très_ féminin quand elle l'adossa contre un tronc.

« Léa ? »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Ici ? »

« Oui, ici. »

« Mais c'est que... »

« L'Épervier aurait-il perdu son sens du risque ? »

« Tu vas voir si je l'ai perdu ! »

Elle éclata alors de rire et les personnes aux alentours échangèrent un regard amusé.

Ma foi, tout le monde a droit au bonheur, non ?


End file.
